The present invention relates generally to a rotor used for a vehicular charging generator, particularly, to a changing generator having an improved connection between a magnetic field coil and a slip ring.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional rotor used for a charging generator is shown. In FIGS. 1 and 2, reference numeral 1 denotes a rotary shaft of the charging generator; 2a and 2b, a pair of magnetic field cores fixed to the shaft 1 and which have an annular recessed portion opened to the periphery of the magnetic field core and magnetic pole portions arranged with alternating polarities; 3, a magnetic field coil which extends into the recessed portion of the magnetic cores; 31, lead wires connected to the magnetic field coil at one side surface of the magnetic field core 2a; 4, slip rings mounted on the shaft 1 of the magnetic field core 2a for supplying electric current to the field coil 3; 41, connecting terminals, the ends of which extend radially of the magnetic field core 2a for making connections to the lead wires 31; and 5a and 5b, cooling fans fixed to the side surfaces of the magnetic field cores 2a and 2b, for instance, by welding.
In the fabrication of this conventional rotor, the lead wires 31 of the magnetic field coil 3 are connected to the terminals 41 of the slip rings 4 after the fans 5a and 5b have been welded to the magnetic field cores 2a and 2b. Therefore, the operation of wiring the lead wires 31 to the connecting terminals 41 is hindered by the presence of the fan 5a, and it is not possible to effect the wiring operation by an automatic machine.
Further, the conventional rotor has the disadvantage that, if there is any slack in the lead wire 31, the lead wire 31 is apt undesirably to contact the magnetic field core 2a or the fan 5a due to the centrifugal force produce during rotation, leading to damage to the insulating layer of the lead wire 31 and possibly to severing of the lead wire 31.